Spring break
by PinkMartini410
Summary: It's spring break and the wildcasts are ready to party! but along the way they meet romance,drama, fights, breakups,makeups, and lots of fun in the sun! XOXOXOXO
1. Chapter 1

Hello my adoring fans

**Hello my adoring fans!! Lol sorry about the HUGE update lack on "Afraid" im so totally stuck and I need ideas so if you wanna get some credit for your brilliant idea, and I will say somethin' bout ur stories on my profile, fire away with ideas!!**

**Since its spring break for some of us, I got inspired! I would like to dedicate this chapter to LongHardRoadOuttaHell cause u are an amazing writer and everyone should checkout "The look in your eyes" by her!! IT'S A GREAT STORY!**

I sat in the car as Troy loaded the last of our luggage into his car. It was spring break and we were finally going to relax and hang with friends at this amazing beach that we found.

Troy and I have been dating for a year now. We met at a summer job in June and since then we were inseparable.

"Come on Troy we have got to get a move on!" I called as he closed the trunk.

"Eager much?" He joked, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter. Ah I loved those gorgeous orbs!

"And you're not?! I wanna get the fuck out of here and go party with the wildcats!" I laughed as he started the car and we drove off. We were finally leaving Albuquerque and adventuring to one of the hottest spring break spots in New Mexico. 

"Yeah your right. My dad won't let me breathe with the championships coming up!" He said sounding exhausted. He had missed 3 of our dates for practice, my reaction didn't go unnoticed of course, but I knew he was working hard and he loved me to death. His dad was the coach at east high and was really nice but when it came to the championships, troy and the team had to be in shape and ready!

We drove for an hour then stopped at a gas station because Troy had to be a guy and forgot to fill the tank BEFORE we left. He got out and started filling it himself.

"Troy, I'm gonna go in the convenient store I gotta freakin' pee!" I laughed.

"Thanks for sharing Brie, I'm going to finish this. Can you get me a monster?" He asked handing me five bucks. More energy drinks! This boy is hooked I tell you!

"Yeah be right back!" I said and rushed into the store. I HATE these kinda stores! They are crappy and disgusting but I seriously think my period is doing all it can to torture me so I had to go to the bathroom! Thank god it's the last day, I cant have it during my wonderful getaway!

After the bathroom I got Troy's monster and got myself a green tea. Now just gotta drive three more hours and were there!

I went back out to the car and handed troy his drink. "There you go babe" I said and kissed him briefly.

"Nuh uh montez I'm not done!" He pulled me into a passionate kiss and played with my hair.

I pulled back "Ok wait til we get to the hotel! You're the eager one now!" I pointed at him shaking my head playfully.

"It's so hard though, you know I have no patience!" he whined. Damn he is cute when he does that!

"No. we will have plenty of time for that trust me!" I giggled placing my hand on his chest.

"Oh fine! You win now let's go before I lose control" Troy opened my door and lifted me into my seat. 

"Ok! Ok I can do it!" I laughed as he scooped me up and put me in the passenger seat. He closed the door chuckling and then got into his seat and started up the engine. We pulled put of the station and got back onto the highway.

"I'm going to call taylor" I said pulling out my cell and dialing the familiar number, putting the phone to my ear.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Gabriella/_**Taylor**

"**Hi gabs!"**

"_Hey taylor! Troy and I have three more hours until we get there. You?"_

"**Uh, I think chad and I have about… two or three, something like that!"**

"_Ok, I guess I will see you there then"_

"**Gabs? I got some bad news hun…"**

"_What?" _I sensed something in her voice.

"**Well…Sharpay is going too"**

Fuck. I hate that whore! She has attempted to steal Troy like 200 times and now she is gonna be there, at OUR vacation and it probably wont end well.

"_Shit! This sucks!"_

"**I know I'm sorry Gabriella. Don't worry once Troy sees you in your new bikinis we bought his mind wont be elsewhere!"**

"_Yeah your right! Well I gotta go, bye!"_

"**Bye!"**

I hung up and groaned. "Whats wrong Brie?" Troy asked.

"Sharpay is coming to Fraser Island with everyone!" I was aggravated and pissed beyond belief.**(A/N: Fraser Island is a gorgeous beach in NM you should check it out!)**

"Aww it's gonna be ok. No one likes her anyways so you got nothing to worry about, your still the hottest girl at east high in my eyes! And did I hear tay say new bikinis??"

"Thanks troy, and yes I got some new threads for you to enjoy!" I said seductively.

"Mmm This car trip better speed up or I'm not waiting!" He joked but then again he could have been serious! We had already slept together but troy always wanted more! That's a boy for ya!

"Ok slow down! I think you'll live" I said to him.

"Maybe!" He warned. 

**Ok so this is the first chapter so it isn't that exciting but the stuff between shar and gabi will heat up big time!! I don't think I will continue feeling her pulse cause I will be focusing on updating afraid for TheAuthor07 because she is awesome and my fanfic BFF! Also I gotta continue in the eyes of a victim too! L8r G8rs! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I posted ch

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I posted ch.4 and 5 of afraid recently so I have been WAY busy!! But here it is fresh of the press…Chapter 2!! Yay LOL (sorry I'm a little hyper! Just had a bunch latte's! hehe)**

We drove two more hours and I was fucking bored outta my mind! I ran out of songs on my ipod and troy and I had sung along to like every CD in his car. We talked a lot to though, it was nice to have some time alone. I have six siblings and Troy has three so we NEVER get to be alone.

My house was totally hectic with seven kids and to full working parents but it was still fun to be apart of cause no one really cared what you did because they were to caught up in their own stuff, so I got away with murder. Not literally of course!

I put my head against the window and sighed. "Troy are we there yet?" I asked him like I had for a while.

"For the thousandth time, no" he replied laughing.

"Well I'm bored! And this is so sucking the fun out of this getaway!" I groaned.

"Hey I'm the one driving babe, we have like 10 more miles I promise were close" he said

"Ugh ok" I looked out the window and saw gorgeous waves crashing down on a really big beach. Just a little longer and we are at the hotel! I chanted in my head. I was not good with car trips, I mean yea they are fun with a bunch of friends but sometimes they are so boring and seem to drag on!

"Watcha thinking about Brie?" Troy asked me smiling. He could read me like a book, but I love that he asks me that.

"How much fun we are going to have…" I half lied.

"Mmhhh, I don't believe you!" He taunted.

"I, uh..I'm worried about…" My voice trailed off.

"You can tell me" He let on, willing me to answer.

"Sharpay" I breathed. What if she comes between us?

"Brie she is just another girl who thinks she has a chance with me, no one will ever take your place" he said honestly.

"I know I just feel like she can out do anyone" I said angrily. No way was she gonna take my basketball player!

"Don't worry she just thinks she can steal a perfect guy like me from a beautiful girl" he laughed.

"Perfect? Oh god, don't get an ego!" I cried sarcastically.

"I do not have an ego! I just love how totally awesome I am!" he joked winking at me.

I slid in deeper in my seat. "Great now your gonna brag how insanely hot you are the entire trip huh?" I giggled hinting around.

"yeah I knew you thought I was hot! But the good news is, so are you!" Troy told me.

"I know I am! But you better not brag!" I warned.

"I don't brag, chill, I keep all of this for you and you only!" He said kissing my cheek.

"Good I would be jealous if you didn't" I replied.

"I love you and sharpay is like a spec in my life trust me" he explained truthfully.

"Ok I guess I don't have to worry" I said giggling.

We pulled up at a big hotel where teens where EVERYWHERE! Running around and laughing, smoking, drinking, making out, and other outrageous stuff! But it looked like fun baybay!

Troy parked and helped me out. Then we got our bags and locked the car behind us. This hotel was really wild! But this _was_ a special spring break spot where what happens, stays.

"Ok let's check in, get a room, then meet up with everyone else" troy suggested.

"Yeah perfect. But tonight no one but us, k?" I pleaded.

"how can I say no to that body?!" He laughed at me and we walked into the hotel and up to the front desk.

A guy in a really weird neon Hawaiian tee shirt and some huge sunglasses was at the desk. "Hey welcome to Fraser Island's Akama Resort!" he shouted motioning around the huge lobby. "Ultimate teen spot!"

Troy and I laughed then troy checked us in and we took the elevator up to the room we were staying at.

"You should do the honors Brie" Troy said handing me the room key. OUR room key! We were finally gonna have some time alone!

"Thank you ego boy!" I laughed and took the key from him. I slid it in the little reader thing and opened the door to a really nice room.

"Wow this place is off the chizzle!" He joked and dropped his bag on the floor and took mine from me. Then he slammed the door shut, scooped me up, thrust me on the bed with him and attacked me with his wanting lips. This trip is going to be fun!

After we stopped the heated session we unpacked all our stuff and got ready for the beach.

I hooked the clasp on my bikini top and pulled on the bottoms, threw a big t shirt ove me and grabbed my flip-flops.

"ok I'm ready babe!" I said jumping into Troy's arms. I kissed him passionately.

"Iaght me too" he kissed back. He gripped me tighter and we walked out of the hotel, him still carrying me.

Once we reached the beach we saw everyone waiting for us. Taylor was with Chad and all the other wildcats were too.

I jumped out of troys grasp and ran to them. "Hey guys!" I called and hugged most of them. Troy jogged up to the rest of us and pecked me.

"hey wildcats miss us?" he chuckled.

"Yeah we so missed your constant making, sex jokes and flirting! Not!" Chad cracked up.

No one else laughed. They all looked at Chad weirdly.

"Oh come on it was funny!" He stated.

Everyone tried to keep a straight face at how much chad was so delirious and strange.

"maybe? Tough crowd. Damn you guys got a sense of humor?" He begged going insane as why the mood changed.

"What did I do!?" He screamed. We all cracked up in laughter holding our stomachs cause they hurt so much.

"oh _now _it's funny!" Chad shook his head in anguish.

"No we were just messing with your head!" Jason informed chad.

"Why?!" He begged yet again.

"because it's fun" Ryan shrugged. Chad gave a look then rolled his eyes.

"You guys just think you can play with my-" Taylor cut him off.

"Ok ok, we should go tan and have some fun" She offered.

We all agreed and started hanging out in the sun!

**Hey yo! Next chapter is gonna be a chick fight so you will enjoy that prolly! I hope you like this story! And checkout the poll on my profile! bye! Oh and you have got to try these new starbucks lattes they have!! YUMILICIOUS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi

**Hi hi! I was a little stuck on this chapter cause I wanted to make the chick fights pretty extreme so they may or may not be! I have been so tired lately because my mom loves the Boston red sox baseball team so we got up at 3am to watch a live game from Japan! **

**Crazy I know but it was so fun! I had about seven cups of coffee to keep me awake and so far I only got 2 hours of sleep, cause the game ended at 7am due to extra innings! And I drank so much coffee I haven't eaten anything today, but im gonna do it tomorrow 2! LOL I think this game is in Japan too but idk! Anyways here is ch.3!**

I lay down on my towel as I hear the waves crashing against the shore. Time to tan! Troy and some of the other guys are going to surf and the girls are all tanning or playing volley ball.

This place is so crazy with teens and couples everywhere just having fun and enjoying them selves. I have not yet seen Sharpay so all is well for now. I don't exactly know why she gets to me so much, I guess cause last year at her stuck up, country club when I met troy, she was all over him. At first I thought they were dating when I first saw them but then I saw the way he reacted to everything she did and it was pretty clear that he definitely didn't like her. But that wouldn't stop her.

"hey Gabriella you wanna play some volley ball? You can serve" Ryan's girlfriend, Kim, asked me sweetly.

"I can't really play but I guess I'll try" I shrugged. I got up from my towel and put on my big sunglasses to block out the vicious rays that have been bugging me all day long.

"Yay! Hey guys Gabriella is going to play!" Kim called to everyone at the net.

I followed her to the court (**or whatever you call it!) **and picked up the ball. I formed my hand like a tee and swung my arm back then up, hitting the volley ball high into the air. It went a little farther then I expected and accidentally hit some girl who was walking down the shore in a pink bikini. The girl flinched then turned around. Holy fuck, it was Sharpay!

I stood there motionless then cracked up laughing. Everyone else joined me and started making fun of Sharpay.

She clenched her fists and walked up to me in a stalking matter.

"What the hell was that?!" She screamed.

"Ya blind? It was a volley ball!" I taunted. This was funny!

"Why the fuck did you hit me!?" She screeched putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh, my bad?" I giggled again smirking.

Almost everyone in the area where we were on the beach stopped to watch the fight that was occurring. She was such a drama queen.

"Yeah it was your bad!" She retorted.

"If you weren't such an attention whore it wouldn't matter that fucking much!" I yelled getting annoyed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" She hollered enraged with me.

"Blind and deaf huh!?" I shot back.

Chad was watching amused when troy ran out of the water drawn by the screaming. "What is going on!?" He asked Chad confused.

"An awesome cat fight! Meow, scratch!" Chad joked.

"Dude that's brie! I gotta help her" troy said starting to run towards me. Chad stopped him.

"Oh no, you do not want to get involved in that! Way to messy!" he laughed.

"Yeah but Brie hates Sharpay!" He stated.

"Yeah the whole beach knows that!" Chad smirked shaking his head.

_Back with shar and Gabi…_

"That's it montez! You've gone too far!" She shouted at me. She attempted to slap me but I grabbed her hand in time and bitch slapped her really hard. She practically fell over from the blow.

Everyone gasped and some people cheered me on and clapped!

Sharpay held her cheek and glared at me with her overdone eyes. She suddenly grabbed hold of my hair and yanked. I screamed in pain and did the same to her. We started going crazy clawing at eachother and slapping and pulling hair like we were mental.

I was about to back hand her when Troy picked me up and pulled me away from the angry blonde I pissed of. Damn she flipped a bitch!

"No!" I screamed trying to pry myself from troys grasp, but he was too strong and kept hold of me until I was 4 feet from sharpay. Zeke pulled sharpay away only to have her storm away.

"This isn't over montez!" She hollered. People laughed at her and started to go back to what they were doing before.

"Brie, what the hell!?" Troy accused me turning me to face him.

"Sorry" I giggeld. Troy kept an agry look on his face.

"Oh come on like that wasn't funny!?" I laughed.

Troy's frown brokeout into a smile and he laughed. "yeah it kinda was! And that attitude of yours really turned me on!" Troy smiled seductively.

"yeah I thought so!" I kissed him intensely.

Taylor came up to me and cleared her throat. Troy and I broke apart and laughed.

"That was awesome gabs!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"yeah well there is more where that came from!" I told her and kissed troy again.

**He he I thought that was funny! U? tell me what you think and push that magic little button and….REVEIW! and…checkout the poll on my profile!! And vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry about the lack of updates guys

**So sorry about the lack of updates guys! My BFF Jessica and I were trying to make a youtube series but we cannot figure out how to upload them from the cam! LOL I am so blonde it sucks! Anyways I went to acrovision gymnastics center for an open night gym with some friends and a freakin' 5****th**** grader hit on me! Don't that just beat all?! LOLOLOLOL and my friend morgan almost broke her foot cause some ass hole dropped one of those springy boards on it!**

**There was these really annoying show offs who actually were in gymnastics, the REALLY competitive type, and they were all doing their little routines and tricks and flicking their fingers like freaks so morgan and I decided to showthem what we got and we did a bunch of cartwheels and then threw ourselves against the floor pretending to rebound like they do. I t was so funny u had to be there!**

Three days had passed and all sharpay did was glare at me pretty much. Not much excitement, but I didn't want anything more! Tonight I was going to go clubbing with the gang and have some fun! It wasn't exactly a club, but it was like a little beach party we were going to. Chad brought like 12 kegs in his car and I am sure lots of other people brought some too.

Troy and I were in the hotel room getting ready for the party.

"Wow you look gorgeous" He smiled at me.

"Aw thanks and you look really hot!" I exclaimed winking at him flirtatiously.

"Ugh your giving me ideas!" He whined shaking his head and staring at me.

"No ones stopping you" I went up to him and whispered in his ear.

Troy's expression completely changed and he picked me up and thrust me on the bed. He placed his lips on mine and we began our heated make out session. His tongue lightly dug across my bottom lip, begging for entrance desperately which I granted him in a heartbeat. Our tongues began battling each other for dominance.

I was so in the moment that I forgot about getting ready and just let troy take over as he enjoyed.

"Troy, please, now" I begged him bucking my hips.

"Brie we have to (kiss) go to (kiss) the party" he whispered.

"No" I moaned "now I want to" I couldn't control myself this time. Usually when troy and I were like this, I was always worried someone would find us or something but this time I knew we were alone and I wanted to feel him badly.

"I promise we can tonight" he gasped.

"Ok but you (kiss) have to keep that promise" I made him sware. I pulled troy closer and he kissed me passionately.

"Ok I will" He laughed and lent down to kiss my neck.

"great now I have to redo my hair!" I giggled as I sat in front of the mirror once we were done.

"sorry babe but you were the one that got me started" he chuckled kissing my cheek.

"as always" I smirked. I finished doing my hair then picked out a pair of ripped denim shorts with a cute belt, and a tank top that showed my belly button ring. Troy had some beach trunks and a designer tee.

Once we were finished with everything we headed to the beach party with taylor and chad.

"Ok girls you both carry two kegs and I'll take three .Troy, same as me" Chad directed.

He opened the trunk of his van revealing a stack of beer kegs. I put my hand in front of me.

"hell no, those bitches are heavy!" I stated. Chad rolled his eyes.

"girls! What is their problem?! Your not gonna break a frickin' nail ok?!" Chad yelled at me and Taylor who also refused to carry two kegs.

I laughed and shook my head. "Boys, always gotta lose their minds huh?" I returned the insult calmly. I picked up one keg and started towards the beach where troy had already took off with three.

"HEY! MONTEZ! FINE, YOU ONLY GET HALF YOUR SHARE OFF BEER THEN!" chad shouted at me as I cracked up and caught up with troy.

"What was that all about?" Troy asked.

"oh just something about me not wanting to carry two thousand pound kegs to the party" I explained giggling.

"wow we should call the police on you" He joked.

We approached the party and put the kegs down with others. There was people almost everywhere. Some were swimming, talking, surfing, dancing and etc.

"This looks really fun!" I said excitedly clutching troys hand.

"yeah and totally out of hand, in an awesome way!" he matched my tone.

We started dancing and I grinded troy like it was Christmas **(A/N: sorry I couldn't resist a quote like that! LOL) **troy loved it! We stopped from exhaustion and grabbed some drinks at the beach side bar.

I spotted chad dragging himself up the beach with seven kegs stacked up in his hands! Holy fucking crap he looked pissed!

He dropped them all on the ground ,some smashing and came up to troy and I.

"This is so not going unnoticed gabby!" he screamed and threw me over his shoulder in a joking matter.

"Nooo! Chad stop! Im serious!" I pleaded as he slung me down on the sand and started tickling me.

"SAY UNCLE!" he hollered still tickling me and laughing along.

"Chad! What the fuck!? This, is sooo- stop!" I couldn't control my laughter.

"Ok ok you win!" he said and stopped torturing me. I stood up and pushed him down.

"that's what you deserve afro boy!" I smiled innocently and walked back to troy who was laughing in disbelief.

"I am so embarrassed to call you guys my friends!" he kidded and kissed me lightly.

"Oh but you love us!" I pouted and stuck out my bottom lip.

"I love you! Chad, maybe" troy chuckled and took my hand.

"Now where were we?" he asked romantically.

After I danced some more the gang and everyone else got totally hammered and started having some real fun!

Music blasted through the DJ system and waves crashed against the shore rhythmically. Lights flashed and the day turned to a darkened haze. It was now 9pm.

I was hanging with kelsi by the pool, that was right next to the beach. I had a beer in my hand and so did kelsi.

"you know what gabi- gab- Gabriella?" She slurred.

I laughed. "What kels?" I smirked taking a deep breath.

"I am so like in like love with like Jason!" She cracked up and looked at me for approval for some reason.

"You should- um like tell the guy!" I slurred out. My head started hurting and I think my friend just told me she loves my other friend!

"Psshh I so- I am going to so tell him!" She said and staggered up to Jason.

They started talking and stuff but I stopped paying attention to her and glanced towards troy. He was still on the beach with ryan, they were laughing and seeing who could chug their beer faster. Wow. Guys are so like, wow.

Some other people were blowing up cokes with mentos and smoking pot.

I suddenly realized sharpay coming up to me.

"Hello Gabriella" she said rudely. Obviously she wasn't drunk. But I bet even if she was she would still be a slut-whore.

"Uh I- hi!" I laughed. I didn't really realize I was mad at her until she glared at me.

"You are so predictable montez! What a rebel, getting drunk at every party you go to isn't that right?" she said putting her hands on her hips. I have no idea what the fuck she just said! At this state I could barely follow a word not a whole freakin' sentence spoken by east highs prima girl or whatever she calls her self.

"Ok I am- I didn't follow your words!" I cracked up. I was to drunk to be serious.

"FOLLOW THIS SKANK!" she yelled and yanked by hair back again. Ok im never to drunk to kick little blondie's ass!

"OH IT'S ON YOU FUCKIN' SHIT-WHORE!" I screamed and slapped her. I then grabbed her hair and pulled those long blonde little curls as hard as I could.

"OW!" she shrieked and lunged at me forcefully. She hit me and my back collided with the cement by the pool. Oh god it hurt!

She was on top of me pulling and clawing and slapping as I did the same. Troy and the gang were laughing and cheering me on. Sharpay's posse were all shrieking and gasping like preps. The gang attempted to pull me away form sharpay but we wouldn't budge.

I rolled over so I was on her and pinned her wrists on the cement. " YOU WILL NEVER GET TROY! NEVER EVER EVER! AND YOU AND YOUR LITTLE PREPPY GETUP SHOULD BACK THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU CUNT!" I screamed at her loudly.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" she yelled. We were on the edge of the pool now at eachothers last nerves.

"YEAH I KINDA DID! WATCH GONNA DO NOW BLONDIE!?" I shouted in her face.

She rolled me over but instead of pinning me down we both rolled into the pool with a huge splash!

**Wasn't that intense!? Next chapter will pick up where I left off don't worry! I would like to say hi to everyone on fanfiction and to missefron15 I wish your dad the best of luck! And same to Chloe's friend! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Omg

**Omg! I am so sorry that I forgot to update! Its been like a week and my reviews have DROPPED a lot people so whats the prob!? LOL anyways I will be working on ITEOAV (in the eyes of a victim) more cuz its been long long time and I apologize! **

I surfaced from the water flailing my arms and kicking my legs, trying to stay afloat. NEVER, EVER drink, fight, and well…swim. But this was all Blondie's fault!

I saw sharpay trying to get out of the pool but kept pathetically failing! Hah she looked really ugly wet!

She turned to face me as daggers flew aimlessly at me.

"I AM SO FUCKING GONNA KICK YOUR ASS MAN STEALER!" she screamed in a high pitched voice that meant one thing, I was dead meat. But of course I was too wasted to really care or realize just how pissed she was.

"OH YA, _I'M _ THE MAN STEALER YOU SKANKY, BLONDE ,PLASTIC, JEALOUS, SINGLE, BLOODSUCKING LEECH!" I yelled as loud as I could without my head inflaming in vicious pain. She had that deer in the head lights kinda look on her face but in anger instead of fear.

"Oh and you can wipe that bambi's-mom-getting-shot-and-strapped-to-the-back-of-a-van look off your fucking face!" I cracked up trying to slap my knee but then remembering that I was floating in a pool.

"HA! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE PREPARED AND WIPE THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACE DRUGGIE!" Sharpay said in a really loud tone. She swam over to me and started fighting with me again.

"And the cat fight continues!" Zeke laughed clapping his hands. Everyone laughed and drank more and more. This spring break was spiraling out of control more than I thought.

I still couldn't believe troy hadn't noticed, or maybe he had? I slapped sharpay hard across her cheek then tried to push her away but she slapped me back then started kicking and sprawling her body all around in the water as well as me, we were trying to win this with injuries I guess.

"HEY! GIRLS BREAK IT UP NOW!" a life guard called running up to the feud. He jumped in the pool quickly, determined to stop us from killing each other.

I was just about to slap sharpay again when really forceful arms wrapped around me and jerked me away from her. I realized it was the lifeguard and tried to release myself from him. I was WAY to weak from all the alcohol and the fight that I practically got the living shit beat out of me.

Someone else got sharpay and we were both out of the water now.

"PUT ME DOWN HULK!" I yelled at the lifeguard subconsciously. He threw me down on a lounge chair next to sharpay and clenched his fists.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THESE TWO WERE FIGHTING ABOUT?!" the big guy that got sharpay out yelled. The lifeguard nodded and looked around the party for an answer.

Nobody said anything. They all stood there with wide eyes and guilty looks on their faces.

The hulk guy looked at me and furrowed his brow. "Well..?" he said.

I couldn't help myself, I burst into laughter and didn't even realize I was severely hurt and bleeding.

"ugh! They're both hurt and she is obviously tipsy so lets just bring them down to the clinic" Hulk suggested.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL!" I screamed not really knowing what they were talking about.

I got up and ran down to the beach where I found troy and one of his friends, Hayden, sitting down with cigarettes and three empty beer bottles each at their side.

I ran up to him and sat down. "hey guys I am a lion! Roar!" I yelled at them and we all cracked up laughing. I was so totally drunk I had no idea what I was saying anymore.

I rolled over and got on top of troy. Hayden left to go make-out with his " life guard lady friend" LOL. I started kissing troy harshly but in a romantic way. He kissed back and deepened it further, I then granted him permission to my mouth without him even asking, of course he wanted it though!

I couldn't stop myself now! We kept going and going until I whispered to him.

"Let's go to the room!" I gasped.

"hellz ya!" he shouted and scooped me up. He carried me bridal style off the beach and up to the hotel.

Once we were in our room troy and I were all over eachother! I took off his shirt and he removed our shoes and took my hair down, letting it fall in front of my face sexily. Then he took of my shorts and top while I unzipped his jeans and he kissed my neck as I moaned in delight to his gentle touch.

I got on the bed with him. He looked at me and smiled with love. Yeah we were drunk, but in LOVE!

He pulled me to him and kissed harder leading me on completely. He kissed all over me and I did the same in pleasure.

I sat on his lap as we were now both unclothed. I felt on top of the world! But my headache still throbbed. Like I gave a fuck!

He lowered himself so he was on top of me. I straddled him wrapping my legs around his torso.

He kept kissing me and rubbed my stomach, making patterns with his hands. I loved when he touched my skin damnit!

He pulled me up and unclasped my bra and pulled my bootie shorts down. I went for his boxers and pulled them down quickly with delight. He kissed down my breast as I moaned again. He rubbed my stomach again and I felt around his muscular chest. Then he positioned his self over me then he entered me with my given permission. We were both so wasted! We picked up pace together and the evnts of tonight left our minds and pleasure replaced them.

Sharpay sat on the lounge chair scowling to herself. That bitch won! She thought, she fucking won!

She wasn't as hurt as Gabriella because she had experience with bitch fights and back stabbing gossip shit. _Well she may have won the fight….but I might still have a chance with troy! _

The lifeguards had left the two alone after they had said nothing happened and that it wasn't important, yeah right!

People had stopped laughing at her and gabi and now moved on to what sounded like 'Kelsi hooked up with Jason in room 206 and someone walked in on them' or something like that. She didn't have time to care about that nerdy music geek and some average basketball player who evidently had sex in someone elses room, wow real smart.

"Sharpay!" three girls dressed in cute beach clothes said in unison.

"hey girls" She mumbled checking her nails. They looked at her oddly and then approached her beach chair cautiously. Sharpay was a PMSing bitch when she was mad.

"Aww something wrong?" Lea asked her sympathetically. _As if there wasn't! _

"No! it's not okay! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?! WELL I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU THEN! GABRIELLA HAS TROY AND I DON'T! IF YOU MUST KNOW! GOD, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, startling all three girls and making them jump back in fear.

She stalked off and shook her hips like a slut. She then got in her convertible and drove to the nearest Gucci store (LOL).

"Well then, I guess she needs to cool off. Um…let's go tan!" the dark haired girl said.

"Fabulous!" they all said in unison and scurried off to the sunny side of the beach.

**Wow that took like 5mins! Sorry if its short, I got a lot on my schedule lately and its hard to get updates in all the time! But…like isaid there is a new series coming out after afraid and I got two more ideas for troyella ones so stay tuned!XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

Spring break

Spring break

I woke up sprawled across a…marble floor? What the fuck?! Where was I? then all the events from last night flooded back to me. After troy and I finished with…what we were doing in our hotel room…we went to another party that was totally out of hand. Girls taking clothes off, strip poker, I never, and a lot of other stuff was going on as we were there.

But the last thing I remember was drinking an entire bottle of very strong vodka and well…passing out on this floor where I am now. Wow what a night.

I looked to my left and saw troy snoozing on a booth where thousands of bottles filled with mixed drinks were scattered all over the table. There must have been more than a hundred people at this party and now about 99.9 percent of them were in my state, hungover and insanely confused… as to why I have a tattoo?! Where the hell did this come from?! I thought as I looked at a medium sized tattoo on my shoulder (it looks like tila tequila's! LOL) ok… I guess I have a tattoo now…whatever I better get troy up cause we leave tonight.

Damn this week went by really fast. Now its back to my life with a thousand annoying siblings. I feel like I live in the fucking cheaper by the dozen movie! I mean what the hell is wrong with my parents?!

I got up as best as I could but of course I fell a couple times because of my hangover. Since I couldn't really walk I crawled over to where troy was and tried to wake him up.

"Troooy we gotta get up" I groaned tapping his shoulder. Nothing. Plan B is a go!

"Troy get your lazy ass up now!" I yelled and shook him. He instantly woke up.

"Five more minutes mom!" he mumbled. Uh….ok. did he just call me…mom? Whatever he must have drank more than me.

"Troy? Are you awake?" I whispered in his ear. He stirred then turned over. Oh for the love of Paula Abdul! I kicked his side.

"Troy I'm serious!" I yelled. His eyes blinked open.

"Mmm morning brie" he mumbled again and sat up. Then a look of confusion washed over him.

"Uh where are we?" he asked looking around the hotel ballroom we were in.

"I think we came here last night for the party" I guesed. He leaned up to kiss me.

"Ok" he said simply then got up. I found my cell phone a couple feet away…in a punch bowl. But it still seemed to work.

We both walked out of the ballroom and towards the elevator leading to our room. I was really tired and troy seemed to be too. I wish I could remember what happened. Like the fact I have a fucking tattoo on my arm. I held back from telling troy right away but I am sure he will figure it out soon.

The elevator stopped at the 13th floor and we got out, the doors sliding behind us. Once we got to our room troy collapsed on the bed and let out a groan.

"I feel like shit and I have…well" he said with his voice trailing off. He did this when he was hiding something from me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me then exhaled loudly.

"I…kinda have a tattoo" he said slowly. I looked at him and cracked up.

"What is so funny about that? I don't even know how it got there!" troy said aggravated.

I was giggling so hard that I just pulled up the sleeve on my billabong shirt and revealed the tattoo. He stared at it and laughed. He then lifted up his sleeve and showed me his. Oh my god it looked exactly like mine! Except…there was this small, blue, cursive writing that was slightly different than mine. I looked closer. It said_ Gabriella_.

I yanked up my sleeve again and looked hard at mine, struggling to get my eyes at that angle. And right there in blue cursive was,_ Troy._

"we must have got them together!" I stated.

"I guess so" he smiled then got off the bed and pulled me closer. He crashed his lips on mine with deep passion and that gave me a melting feeling inside. My knees went weak and I kissed back.

We pulled apart and he squeezed my hands.

"come on. We have a few hours left so lets hit the beach and enjoy our time alone!" he said kissing my forehead. I nodded and we got ready to go relax.

I pulled on some cute VS shorts and a tank top. Making sure it didn't cover the "pink" logo on the butt. Then I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail and slipped on some flip flops. Troy had some swim trunks and a graphic tee with his shoes and a towel around his neck.

"aright babe lets go" he said taking my hand and pulling me into the hall. Locking the door behind us we made our way to the beach.

We got down to the boardwalk and I ran to the water. I kicked off my fip flops and let the water surround my feet. It felt so calming and tranquil that for a second I forgot where I was. I opened me eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't want to leave this place.

I ran back up to troy who had thrown his shoes off and was now running towards me. He caught me in his arms and spun me around.

"I am going to miss this place!" I whined as I kissed him softly. He smiled into the kiss.

"me too. There aren't any annoying little sisters who walk in on you when your making out!" he laughed. I giggled and a memory came back.

_Flashback_

_I walked over to troy on his bed. I was only wearing a skimpy bra with matching lace boy shorts. I straddled him and began placing gentle kisses on his neck and lips. But 'oh no' that wasn't enough for him and he started pushing me against the bed and deepened the kisses leading to a heated session. _

_We were so caught up in it that we didn't realize troy's little sister Leah open the door and come in._

"_EWWWW!! GROSS! I'M TELLING MOMMY!" she screamed. We immediately broke apart and troy jumped from the bed._

"_No lee lee! i..uh, I'LL GIVE YOU TEN BUCKS PLEASE! I'M BEGGING!" he pleaded to her. Wow bribing a six year old, that's one for the books! _** A/N:( I threw in the 'lee lee' part for my BFF megan! That's what we call our friend liam! LOL luv ya megan!)**

_She put he finger to her chin like she was thinking. "um..Ok!" she shrieked and took the money that troy handed her. She skipped out of his room and started singing._

"_If I was a rich girl, na na na na na na! if I was a wealthy girl!" by qwen stafani! _**(sorry I couldn't resist!)**

_troy closed the door and looked at me. I couldn't help it, I cracked up laughing and so did troy!_

_End of flashback_

So you see our point!? Our sibling got in the way of a lot! He let me down and we walked along the beach a little more.

"Troy I;m really thirsty!" I said after we skimmed the beach and were now resting on the sand.

"Ok I'll get us some drinks babe" he answered starting to get up. I stopped him.

"No I wanna!" I said like a child. Troy laughed and agreed.

"Ok sweetie can you get me a beer?" troy asked his eyes shining.

"Of course handsome!" I got up and headed towards the drink shack.

On my way over I spotted a blonde in a pink wrap. Maybe if I just ignore here she will get bored and leave me alone.

I walked up to a small drink stand inside a restaurant. There was a really tan guy with a hundred piercings and tattoos all over his bare chest.

"Can I get two canned beers?" I asked holding up two dollars. He was about to take the money when someone spoke behind me.

"Wow even MORE beer for you montez huh? Seventeen bottles isn't enough?" sharpay snarled in her squeaky voice. Oh god here we go again.

"Ok no. you are gonna listen to me! Im not a goody two shoes like_ some people_! Oh wait…didn't you sleep with like twelve of the football players?!" I yelled at her already getting mad.

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE YOU BITCH-WHORE! I THINK YOU BROKE THE RECORD LAST NIGHT FOR MORE THAN 20,000 BOTTLES CONSUMED! YOU PREPPY CHEERLEADER!" sharpay screamed. People gathered around to witness our caddy drama once more.

"YOU'RE THE PREPPY ONE! IM SURPRISED YOU DIDN'T GO OUT FOR CHEER MISS HILTON! YOU BROKE THE SLUT RECORD!" I cried above her voice.

She gasped and suddenly lunged at me. I dodged her and she flew into a table. She heaved herself up from the shattered glasses on the floor and kicked her shoes off.

"OH ITS ON DRUGGIE!" she clambered over to me but I dodged again. This time she turned around to pick up a chair. Probably to hit me with. I thought fast and before I even knew what was happening I grabbed a huge nearby wine bottle and walked over to where she was turned around. From behind her I raised the bottle and crashed it down on the back off her head. Glass shattered everywhere from the bottle and so did wine.

Sharpay was out cold on the floor. I had fucking knocked her unconscious!

"Barbie's down!" the bartender laughed as everyone joined in. no one seemed to care that sharpay could be suffering from internal bleeding…. Ah what the hell no one likes her anyways! **(don't worry she isn't gonna die, she is just in a concusion or whatever ya call it!)**

Holy fucking crap I can't believe what I'd done. Yet something inside me was…proud. I couldn't explain it but I decided to live the moment.

"THE BETTER TO HIT YOU WITH MY DEAR!" I cracked up. And grabbed two beers from the tender.

"Holy fucking enchilada you showed that skank!" the guy laughed as he took the money.

"Yeah im kinda on a roll of cat fights lately. Hopefully this one…well ended the streak…maybe…WELL BYE!" I grabbed the tequila and hurried off to troy.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

A few hours later troy and I were lying down next to each other on the beach. The waves peacefully crashing against the shore. It was unreal to think that all the events that happened today actually did.

I took a relaxing breath and closed my eyes. _This was a spring break to remember._

_Wish you were here…_

**The end! Yay! **

**I hope that was funny enough for ya guys! Lol I would like to let you know that im deleting afraid, I got stuck and I just don't like it anymore so instead im starting 2 or three new stories. One is called 'tears of saints' and the other is 'vulnerability at end' im not sure about the other one its based on step up! I talked to my friend Tangelos on FF about it and she like it so these will come out soon! Im still doing in the eyes of a victim but the updates may vary, idk yet so lookout for the new ones! **


End file.
